A Flick of the Wrist
by k i m i - m o n o g a t a r i
Summary: Sakura's training has finally paid off! Her goal is 100 Bullseyes, but will she make it? Or will she be rudely interrupted?.. Team 7 .. SasuSaku .. Oneshot .. First Fic ..


Hey, you guys!

Kaze here!

This is my first fic, ne D: scared so... I'd be really grateful if you could read and review me! I'd be really REALLY grateful, in fact!

So, for my first fic and I'm not exactly confident about it. I wanted something that wasn't too adventurous. Something small and cute, you know?

And since I'm a rabid SasukexSakura fan, this worked best for me. I tried to keep them all in character. I think I did okay... Well, you guys can tell your opinion on that

Oh yeah, apparently I have to do a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I ever do, you'd soon know about it.

* * *

**A flick of the wrist**

She bounded down the stairs in a flurry of rose, with emeralds shimmering in her eyes and on her fingernails. With a tightening of her headband and a flash of a cheeky smile, she was out the door.

Past Ichiraku. Past the weapons shop. She didn't even turn her head to look at the new spring kimonos in store. No, this was a big day, and she didn't have time for such luxuries. This was the day in which Haruno Sakura was going to do it. She could feel it in her heart.

She was going to hit the target 100 times, _Bulls eye._

She was tired of hearing her friend Tenten, a Kunoichi with chocolate hair, brag about how she could do it. She was tired of wishing that she could do it too. After a certain set of exams, Sakura had made a promise to work harder to achieve. Besides, even though she wasn't one to follow, she looked up to Tenten. Maybe it was Tenten's strong mind or her weapon abilities that surpassed many Jônin... or just the fact that she was a year older than Sakura. Nevertheless, she felt compelled to do it. And this was the day! She inwardly squealed. She had even worn her lucky green nail polish to commend the time.

Sakura had been training for weeks now. With every spare morsel of time that she could seize, she was off, running towards the training grounds faster than you could say 'Sasuke-kun.' When she wasn't eating, sleeping or on missions with her team, she was at the training grounds. No longer would she laze away, bugging Sasuke for dates or joining the squabbling gaggle of admiring girls that practically lived on his doorstep. She hadn't even notified him of her training and asked him if he wanted to practice with her, which was surprising - even for her!

Of course, this was noticeable. Even the slightly dim Naruto had noticed. He, Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting for her by the bridge, to do a quick survival exercise before breakfast. Even Kakashi-sensei was here, Naruto commented loudly. That was either a feat for Kakashi, or an insult in Sakura's direction.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Have you noticed that Sakura-chan's not been around so much lately?"

"Mmn. She must be busy, I guess."

"Busy enough to not even follow the **BASTARD** around??" Naruto threw a sour look towards the dark-haired boy.

"..."

* * *

There she was again. The open glade smelled sweet. The grass had just been cut. 

It was perfect.

She tightened her holster, which had been slipping, down her leg. Who could blame it? It was considerably heavier than usual, yet Sakura hadn't noticed. With all this extra training she had gained more strength. More stamina.

With a deep breath, she took out her first batch. Glaring at the target - those rings of red and white. It was 100 bull's eyes she needed. It was her enemy. That's why she felt compelled to throw pointed objects at it. Yes... this was the day.

She was going to get it. Sakura knew it.

One.

Two

Three.

Four.

* * *

The trio was still on the bridge. Naruto sank to the ground, letting out a groan. 

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungrryyyyyy..." He massaged his stomach gingerly. "I had to skip breakfast to come to this stupid thing! Why did we come here so early?"

Even Sasuke was showing signs of fatigue at this point. Kakashi looked around again. He'd been there for about half an hour - the other two about an hour and a half, if that - and still no signs of Sakura. No merry greeting. No whirl of pink on red. No shouts of pain from Naruto. No nothing.

"You think she forgot?" He asked the two of them. "Or she overslept?"

For the first time that morning, Sasuke showed a sign of life. Kakashi turned his head to look at him, eyes slightly widened. He shrugged. Kakashi was surprised. Then he opened his mouth to speak. Kakashi was even more surprised!

"I don't care where she is. Just start the training without her."

Kakashi was less surprised, and shook it off. Come on... this was Uchiha they were talking about. He slumped a little and brought his gloved hands to his face in thought. He brought them together in a clap. His students both looked at him, half-expectantly.

"Right." Kakashi closed his eyes, in an attempt to look cunning. "I think we've given Sakura a chance to hide."

Sasuke stared through heavy-lidded eyes. He didn't have time for this. He was already tired and had real training to get to; the kind that doesn't involve perverted old men and midgets on crack. Naruto's reaction was a lot less thought out. He looked up, confused and yawning.

"I asked Sakura to hide from the two of you. The loser has to buy the rest of the team lunch. The winner gets bragging rights for a month."

Naruto grinned and smirked at Sasuke. The taller boy, however, showed no signs of excitement. He was rooted to the spot, looking at his sensei bored. About the reactions he expected from them, though Kakashi. Bounding to his feet, the blond pointed an accusing finger towards his teammate.

"Sasuke-teme! Get ready to buy me an all you can eat Ramen breakfast." He snickered and made for the village as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sasuke stifled a yawn, stood up straight and started to walk leisurely in the other direction - towards the forest.

Again, these reactions were about what he expected from the two boys. He stood there and hummed for a second before whipping out his trademark 'Icha Icha' book. He slumped.

"No kids to bother me and a free lunch?" He chuckled to himself. "Either way, for me its win-win."

* * *

Fifty-Seven. 

Fifty-Eight.

Fifty-Nine.

Sixty.

Sixty-One.

A smile grew on her face. A few more, and she'd be past her record of Seventy-Three! Her goal would almost be achieved by that point!

Nothing ruin this. Nothing! She gave a small chuckle after imagining herself telling Tenten that she had beat her record! All her hard work would have paid off! Another giggle, and she once again thought about nothing but her target. All she wanted to do was totally maim this thing. She kept having to run up quickly and brush off all the shurikan so she could actually see the Bulls eye! After that, she immediately sprinted back to her mark and continued on her way.

* * *

A turn of the head was enough to spot a flash of bright orange, for passers by. One minute they were filling their shopping baskets, the next their papers had been whisked out of their hands by a passing gust. 

Naruto sprinted down the streets, eyes zipping from left to right. His forehead was glistening and his heart, bouncing.

"Where is sheeeeee??" He shouted aloud, attracting even more lost looks. "SAKURA-CHHHYAAANN!!!"

He had to find her first. He was going to make Sasuke buy him the biggest, fattest, most expensive bowl of ramen in the restaurant, and make him watch him eat it. And after he ate it, he was going to take advantage of his bragging rights. That bastard had it coming, anyway. That was if he could actually find Sakura, because she was nowhere to be seen. She was not even, he noticed, in front of the shopping district, sighing dreamily at the new kimonos in stock.

If she wasn't here, then where was she??

* * *

Sasuke's stroll was a pleasurable one, and it wasn't often Sasuke felt content. Well, of course he was still angry at many things; His brother, Kakashi, dobe, this stupid assignment... but apart from those few minor details, Sasuke was pretty good. And better, he thought to himself whilst he passed through the trees towards the glades where the training grounds were, when he found Sakura, he'd get free lunch too. And he wasn't going to choose that stupid second-rate ramen stand that the others always dragged him to, even if it did bring back memories. He was going to make them go to a real restaurant, with appetizers and courses and everything. Sasuke was a man of class; you acquire such tastes when you're from a prestigious clan like he was. 

Besides. Normally he wouldn't have stretched for such luxuries, but if someone else was paying, he might as well take advantage of it.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He could hear a metronome of soft sounds of metal colliding with wood. As he walked further on, the beat became louder and louder until he came to the clearing.

It was the same clearing where Team 7 had their first test with Kakashi. That stupid bell test, he muttered. The hole in which he had been buried was still visible.

Three tall logs, all with battle scars and dents, stood in the middle of the clearing. Sakura was standing, with her back to Sasuke, throwing kunai after kunai at the red and white target painted on the log.

He smirked. For the first time in a while, when he went to sleep tonight, he was going to be full to burst.

Sakura, however, didn't notice the pale boy walking towards her. She was still glaring at the target, now with a grin steadily growing on her face. This was it. A few more, and her goal would be complete.

Eighty-Three.

Eighty-Four.

Eighty-Five.

Her throwing became more powerful at the end. Every throw forced other kunai out of their place. A small pile of metal was gradually growing on the floor.

Eighty-Eight.

Eighty-Nine.

Ninety.

Her wrists were aching, but she had to keep going. Nothing could stop her. Nothing.

Ninety-Four.

Ninety-Five.

Ninety-Six.

Her eyes widened and a pearl of sweat ran down her forehead, but she was too pre-occupied to wipe it away.

Ninety-Seven.

Ninety-Eight.

Ninety-Nine.

"You're throwing them wrong."

Sakura stumbled. Someone had just spoke. RIGHT behind her. She recognized that voice. Sasuke-kun??

But she couldn't look behind herself to confirm her prediction, for her eyes were glued forward. She clasped her face, in shock. Her fingers had already let go of the kunai. It was like slow motion to her. It was going... going...

It landed about two metres away from her target, pointed upright in the grass.

Sakura stood there, gaping, her mouth hanging open. Ninety-Nine. Ninety-Freaking-Nine. Her sore fingers creaked as she brought them together in to a fist and spun on her heel. Just as she had suspected, Uchiha Sasuke was standing a foot behind her, looking at her through half-closed eyes.

"What was that??" She yelled, frowning at him. Her face wrinkled with rage.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Sakura ranted, hands still clenched by her sides. "Why are you sneaking up on me?? Look what you did!"

"What?"

"THAT." Sakura pointed at the lone kunai in the ground. It seemed to radiate with glee and mock her with crimson eyes, which only made Sakura's mood worse, if that were actually possible at this point.

Though Sasuke made no attempts to apologize. He simply raised his eyebrows. "I just said that you were throwing them wrong."

Sakura stomped. "I DON'T FREAKING CARE." She had half a mind to punch Sasuke in the face- RIGHT there in the kisser. Throwing her off concentration for the most goddamn reason. "Why are you even here??"

"It was the assignment." Sasuke said, plainly, still not caring-or not understanding. "You were late and Kakashi made up song crackpot excuse in an attempt to make himself look better."

Sakura said nothing.

"Basically, he said you were hiding, and whoever - Naruto or I - found you first got bragging rights for a month. And the loser has to buy the team dinner." He shrugged.

Sakura could still say nothing. She only trembled with what she thought was either anger or frustration. It wasn't really his fault... it was that old lech's fault! Hiding? Pfft. This was all SENSEI'S fault. Ohhh, if she ever got her hands on those books of his...

But Sakura didn't say anything. She only nodded and followed Sasuke back the place Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be waiting. Sasuke hadn't said two words to her since they left. Instead, he walked in front, leading the way. That last kunai was still gripped tight in her hands. Looking at it, she held it if she was supposed to throw it. She was throwing it wrong?

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" She said, quietly. "How am I throwing it wrong?"

Sasuke stopped and took out a kunai of his own. Not looking at her, he demonstrated.

"You're not flicking your wrist. If you flick it, like this-" He hurled the kunai at the tree on the other side of the bridge they were crossing. The bark cracked open. "You get more momentum and power."

Sakura nodded again and did the same, but before she had released it, Sasuke had grabbed her wrist.

"No." He said, sternly, walking to the back of her. "Like this." He guided her hand through the stance. Sakura didn't look at him, but a light blush appeared on her cheeks. It was typical. Any other time, she would have died of delight at this gesture, but right now, she could care less. If he had interrupted her grand test, she might as well fix what he'd pointed out.

Walking back again, Sakura was much happier. She trotted behind the Uchiha, humming, even though she could tell it was irritating him. His hands were moving around in his pockets, trying to get his mind away from it, but no use.

"Sakura." He began seriously, in reply to which, she immediately stopped. Sasuke paused, and then asked. "Why weren't you at the meeting place?"

Embarrassed to admit it, Sakura had forgotten about their meeting that morning. "I... was training. I was trying to hit 100 bull eyes in a row, but then you..." She cut off and fell silent again.

"What number did you reach?" He asked. Sakura hesitated. Sasuke was being a lot more social than usual, although she was sure it was just to keep her from humming again.

"Ninety-Nine."

"Aah... I..." He began, but didn't finish. He simply adopted a more brisk walk. Sakura didn't expect anything more or anything less from him. This was Sasuke-kun, after all. This was the boy whom her and all the other girls in the village's hearts were set on... Yet, right now, she didn't feel like blushing or inwardly squealing.

I think, she thought, smiling slightly, that I understand Sasuke-kun a bit more now...

* * *

The streets were lit up under the moon. The team were sitting at a large table at Sasuke's choice of restaurant. Sakura's family had never eaten here before, and now she knew why. Much to Naruto's dismay, he had also discovered then and there that Sasuke had expensive taste, as his eyes squinted down the menu. Sakura had to say that even though she wasn't in on this plot of Kakashi's, she was glad that he made it. She loved eating out with her friends, but nothing could beat eating out with her team. As Kakashi had once said, they put the "fun" in dysfunctional. She had giggled at this remark whilst Sasuke looked the other way, and Naruto frowned. It was true, they were pretty screwed-up. 

They had gathered in their best clothes, as Sakura had asked when they all met again at the bridge. She thought it would be a nice experience. She had donned her nicest crimson kimono. Even Naruto was dressed nicely- no jumpsuit here. Sasuke had a blue and black kimono tied with silver ribbon. Around his neck, Sakura had noticed, was a necklace. A single silk string and what looked like a coin. When Sakura asked if she could look at his, however, a fan was engraved in the silver.

Sasuke never wore such things, especially not family heirlooms as she guessed it was. It warmed her to know that all the members of her team had made an effort towards her wishes.

"I'll have-" Kakashi-sensei grinned under his mask, as he ordered a healthy sum of food, delighting in Naruto's snarls of fury.

Sakura chuckled softly, and even Sasuke couldn't help smiling. It was days like this, which made being a ninja the best thing in the world, Sakura sighed.

The evening began. As she was talking to the three of them, she had accidentally let slip of Kakashi-sensei's little plan. After hearing this outrage _Naruto_ refused to pay for the meal, proclaiming loudly about how foolish Kakashi-sensei was in front of the noticeably pretty waitress who was handing out their meals.

Sighing, Kakashi-sensei took out his wallet, but as soon as he opened it, his face fell.

"I-I only have enough for 2 of us." He said, plainly, closing his eyes and stuffing his money back in to his pocket.

"We can all pay for her own meals." Sasuke said, quietly. "This whole gag of Kakashi's is hardly fair, anyway."

Kakashi cringed and looked unsurely at his big plate of food.

Sakura looked down at her plate. A salad, a big slice of Ootori and a side of rice. She didn't say it, but everyone who looked at her face could tell that she didn't have the money to pay for the meal, and she couldn't ask the others for money.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto began, but she stopped him.

"Its okay, Naruto." She gave a half-hearted smile, whilst standing up. "I don't mind not eating. I'm sure I can take this back, since I haven't touched-"

"Sit down, Sakura."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who had spoke up. She didn't move until she looked at her and told her again. Unsurely, she took her seat again, until she knew what he was doing. From his pocket, he took a wad of money and gave it for the waitress.

She spoke up. "No, Sasuke, you don't have to pay for me! It's fine for me to not eat-"

"Sakura."

"Well, I'll pay you back, okay?"

"Sakura." He said, sternly. Sakura couldn't argue.

"...thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said, quietly.

The rest of the evening was perfect. Sakura had never had a chance to eat Ootori before, and after hearing her friends and family wish for a place of it, eating it now was a guilty pleasure. Naruto had lightened up after he had started eating, and even Kakashi was laughing at the end of it. Sasuke hardly said anything for the remainder of the meal, and if he did say something, it was monosyllabic.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, as he ran home, no doubt to get out of his uncomfortable dress robes, which he had complained about through the meal. Sakura was just about to leave as well before- 

"Sakura." Sasuke walked up to her.

She turned and he grabbed her hand, putting a single scrap of paper in side it, and dropping it again as if nothing had happened.

"Remember to flick your wrists." He concluded, before walking off. Sakura stood there, in the middle of the street, dumbfounded for a minute before she noticed that she was alone and began to walk.

After a minute or so, she remembered the paper Sasuke had forced inside her hand, and she took it out, squinting in the darkness. She could make out Sasuke's neat penmanship.

_Sorry about the training._

_S._

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. It was just so Sasuke. She tucked the paper in to the folds of her kimono and continued down the avenue.

* * *

So? D: What do you guys think? It was kinda fluffy, but I dunno 

I hope to be ablle to do some longer stories in the future! Ooh, and maybe a series or two I just need the right kind of inspriation

I know I've got a lot of improvement that I need to get done, but I'm determined.

It would make me a happy little thing if you reviewed! Thank you

Kaze


End file.
